yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Reborn
|phon = Shisha Sosei |trans = Resurrection of the Dead |animename = Reborn the Monster |it_anime_name = Resuscita Mostro |image = MonsterReborn-LCJW-EN-UR-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 83764718 |effect = Effect |lore = Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it. |frlore = Ciblez 1 monstre dans l'un des Cimetières ; Invoquez-le Spécialement. |delore = Wähle 1 Monster im Friedhof eines beliebigen Spielers; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung. |gr_anime_lore = Φέρνεις πίσω ένα τέρας από το νεκροταφείο που έχει καταστραφεί. |itlore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro nel Cimitero di qualsiasi giocatore; Evocalo Specialmente. |ptlore = Selecione e invoque, por Invocação Especial 1 monstro de qualquer Cemitério para o seu lado do campo. |splore = Selecciona 1 monstruo en el Cementerio de cualquier jugador; Invócalo de Modo Especial. |jplore = 自分または相手の墓地のモンスター１体を選択して発動できる。選択したモンスターを自分フィールド上に特殊召喚する。 |zhlore = 可以選擇我方或對手墓地的1只怪獸進行發動。特殊召喚被選擇的怪獸到我方場地。 |krlore = 자신 또는 상대의 묘지에서 몬스터 1장을 선택한다. 선택한 몬스터를 자신의 필드 위에 특수 소환한다. |tsclore = A spell that resurrects a monster from the opponent's Graveyard and places it on the player's side of the field. |mangalore = Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon. |edslore = Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = |fr_sets = |fc_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |pt_sets = |sp_sets = |jp_sets = |ae_sets = |kr_sets = |gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Secret Rare) |tf04_sets = Magic 101 (Ultra Rare) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Mystical Elf (Rare) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard Yugi Standard |gx03_sets = Other Cards |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Special Summon Collection A (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 010, 013, 021, 024, 027, 030, 033, 034, 042, 053, 057, 061, 067, 070, 071, 083, 085, 087, 093, 094, 096, 097, 099, 102, 103, 106, 108, 109, 111, 118, 121, 127, 132, 134, 136, 138, 139, 140, 141, 145, 146, 148, 150, 153, 154, 159, 163, 166, 171, 172, 173, 174, 176, 183, 195, 198, 200, 224 |anime_gx = 001, 002, 003, 004, 008, 010, 020, 021, 023, 066, 085, 156 |anime_zx = 001, 002, 007, 010, 012, 014, 020, 021, 027, 032, 043, 044, 077, 079, 080, 081, 082, 083, 089, 091, 103, 107, 109, 112, 116, 127, SP1 |anime_av = 001 |manga_dm = 010 |manga_d = 036, 046, 051, 058, 059, 089, 210 |manga_mw = 049 |manga_r = 010, 042 |manga_gx = 045 |manga_5d = 046 |manga_zx = SP1, 003, 004, 006, 015, 022, 024 |manga_dz = 004, 007, 016, 023, 024 |anime_mov = Present |summon1 = Special Summons from your Graveyard |summon2 = Special Summons from your opponent's Graveyard |tscdc = 60 |tscnumber = 895 |ocg = Limited |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |gx03status = Forbidden |gx04status = Limited |wc6dp = 13000 |wc6status = Forbidden |yugioh_site = Monster Reborn |database_id = 4842 }}